Tease
by MissMcSnurtle
Summary: The Crook and the Assassin do love to tease eachother. Current Legends Leonard.
1. Chapter 1

"Sara?" Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, but she wondered if she was just imagining it. It was 3am after all. "Sara... you up?"

She shifted under her blanket and turned towards the voice. Her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the hall way that leaked through the door. She just about made out a dark figure leaning against the wall.

"Snart? Is that you? What are you doing here it's like 3 in the morning?" Her voice was as clear as day, which Leonard picked up on; if she was asleep wouldn't she sound weird?

"I couldn't sleep. And it seems you couldn't either."

"What makes you think that?" she pushed the blanket away from her body and sat up against the wall. He tilted his head to the side.

"Sara Lance. You should know by now I'm very good at observing other people" He smirked as he made his way to where she was sat. It was quite dark but the light hit him perfectly when he leaned against the bed so that she could look straight into his glowing eyes.

"Are you okay?" She didn't bother replying to his cocky remark, she was actually concerned about the crook.

"I could ask you the same thing Assassin." She shied away from his intense stare, as much as she loved looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel as though she was under a microscope whenever he looked at her like that. She couldn't seem to think of a response to what he just said, so he continued. "I'm okay, just traumatic childhood memories can really hinder you're sleeping patterns, even after you've killed the cause of them."

She was almost taken aback by the sudden insight into his childhood he gave her, if it wasn't for the way he said it, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. She looked up at him again, straight into his piercing stare. It was then she saw a flicker of something in his eye; something she had never seen in his before... sadness. He too must have felt under a microscope as he dipped his head away from the light and away from her.

"Leonard, I'm sorry..." his head shot back up and he immediately stopped her.

"Hey, Sara. Do not pity me. What good will it do." She nodded in understanding. "Let's just... umm..."

"Drink!" Sara jumped off her bed and headed straight for the cabinet on the other side of her room. Snart's eyes followed her as she pulled a bottle out of her draw and made her way back over to him.

"It's like you read my mind Assassin. What would I do without you?" She handed him the bottle of vodka after taking a swig herself and wincing at the burn as it poured down her throat. He took it straight from her and did the same.

"Play cards on your own maybe." She winked at him as he gave her back the bottle which made him smile, well smirk. "So are we just going to sit here and get drunk?" She asked him as he hoisted himself onto the bed next to her.

"That sounds good to me. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight but alcohol will help me in the morning." He quipped and took the bottle again. Sara on the other hand had just drunk a bit too much too quickly and felt the affects almost immediately.

"Ummm... yesssss!" Her head fell onto his shoulder. "You're father was a dick, Lenny"

Snart chuckled at the tipsy girl sat beside him. She wasn't usually a lightweight, she did drink Mick under the table once. But she hadn't eaten in a while and she was very tired- neither of which mixed well with straight vodka. He too started feeling the affects of the alcohol that he was pouring down his throat.

"He was, but he's gone now so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I don't think you're a bad guy Lenny, so what you murdered you're shitty excuse of a father, he deserved it. I can see the hero under that leather jacket." She was definitely not sober now, she'd never openly compliment him.

"I'm not a hero Sara."

"Yes you are!" She argued lifting her head off his shoulder and looking up to meet his eyes. He smiled on the inside, but didn't dare to show Sara how happy she made him.

"Let's just drink Sara." He said, lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking a bit more. She gave in and put her head back on his shoulder.

They spent the next few hours drinking and talking. The topic of Snart being a hero didn't come up again, they mainly talked about the rest of the crew: how annoying Rip was, how Mick and Amaya were totally going to get together sooner or later and occasionally Jax and how they needed to find him a girlfriend. This continued until Sara drank the last drop of vodka from the bottle.

"We're out." She exclaimed shaking the bottle upside.

"But it's only like 5 am, no one's awake yet." Sara suddenly jumped off the bed and started towards the door. Obviously she wasn't walking straight, she stumbled onto the sensor and the door opened. As Leonard got off the bed to follow her, she started walking down the hallway, heading in the direction of the gallery. "Sara, where are you going?"

"The gallery. I figured there might be some booze there, and if not we can at least get some food."

"Everyone's asleep you're going to wake them up" He started talking in loud whispers, even though the volume of what he was saying didn't change at all.

"Well be quiet then!" Sara's voice however, wasn't hushed at all but Snart just rolled his eyes and continued behind her to the gallery. When they got there, she went through every single cupboard and draw in search for alcohol; Leonard on the other hand just sat at the counter and ate a cupcake that he found in the fridge. "There's nothing here!"

"On the contrary, this cupcake is pretty good." She turned and scowled at him, which made him chuckle. But he stopped when she started storming towards him, and before he knew it, the cupcake in his hands was gone. Sara just grinned and licked the rest of the icing off the cake.

"Hmm... you're right crook, this is pretty good." She smirked at him and his face became unreadable. They were both still very drunk, so it may have been the alcohol that inclined him to say what he did.

"Well assassin, I would be halfway across this counter by now getting that cupcake back, but I must admit, that little bit of icing you have on your nose is very cute." She stopped still, completely astonished at what he just said. Her heart beat quickened as he stood up and made his way round the counter towards her. Before she knew it, he was stood right above her. His eyes looking straight into hers.

"What are you doing Leonard?" Her breathing halted as his face leaned in to hers, she found herself unable to move. He brought his lips mere inches from hers, switching his concentration from her eyes, to her lips, and back to her eyes. He paused there for a moment, staring into her eyes, before a smirk grew on his face as he lifted his chin up slightly, and he licked the icing off of the tip of her nose.

Sara still couldn't move, even as he pulled his head away from hers. They never broke eye contact, not once.

"Couldn't let good icing go to waste now could I Lance?" Her breath was still held, she didn't move a muscle, and her eyes were still locked with his.

"Why are you guys up so early?" The voice made Sara jump, as she turned around to be met with a confused-looking Jax in the doorway to the gallery. Leonard, wasn't fazed at all, he simply made his way towards the intruder and the exit he was currently blocking.

"We never went to sleep." Snart stated with a grin as he walked past Jax.

Sara finally released her breath, but found herself still unable to move; shocked by the experience she just had with the cold-hearted criminal of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard went straight to bed after leaving the gallery, but he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face on the way to his room. His breath hitched every time he thought of how close his lips came to hers, how their eyes locked together, how still she was and just let him tease her like that. He found him self chuckling out loud at the thought as he climbed into his bed.

He fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow. Yes, the alcohol helped a lot with putting his mind at ease enough for him to get some rest, but the sweet dreams he had of Sara helped him stay asleep for hours. It was the best he'd slept since he got on the Waverider.

Sara, on the other hand, had begun to remember how quickly her body metabolites the alcohol she drinks. The pounding headache that came on after Leonard left the gallery was unbearable, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep with it. So she grabbed a glass of water and sat at the counter for a while. Jax joined her, sat in silence, watching her closely and trying to figure out what exactly it was he intruded in on.

"Were you guys making out?" The question escaped his lips before he could stop it. Her head slowly rose from the position it was in looking at the table, supported by her hands. The glare she gave him struck fear and regret into him almost immediately, and he looked away to escape the deathly stare. Silence fell in the gallery once again.

About 10 minutes went by and Sara's headache had gotten worse, and to make everything even better, Ray had woken up and joined her and Jax in the gallery. He did his typical morning monologue, explaining the dream he had that night. She decided she couldn't take it anymore, and as she rolled her eyes and got up from the counter, a wave of sickness overcame her which forced her to steady herself on the chair she just got up from. Both of the boys looked at her.

"Wow Sara how much did you drink?" Ray's voice was like a high-pitched ringing in her ears, and she did her best to block him out as she stumbled out of the gallery towards the med bay.

"Gideon, I'm coming to the med bay, get ready to give me anything to help with a hangover." Sara announced as loud as she could manage.

"Of course Miss Lance, I will prepare some pain killers for the headache and an IV drip to remove the alcohol from you're system as quick as possible."

"Thank you Gideon." She entered the med bay and lay down on the bed after having taken the painkillers and having an IV put in her arm by a 'magical-medical-machine' as Ray had called it once. Her eyes began to close as she was slowly drifting asleep before the artificial voice spoke again.

"Miss Lance, are you planning on spending the day in here?" Sara grunted and lifted her hand to her eyes.

"Ummm..." She sat up and grabbed her IV. "Actually I'm going to go to my room"

She soon made her way out of the med bay and to her room, much faster than before. When she reached her quarters she ordered Gideon to turn down her lights down and close her door.

"Am I to not allow anyone in without your permission Miss Lance?" The AI questioned.

"Yes please Gideon."

"Including Mr Snart, you told me to allow him in anytime, does that still apply?" Sara's heart fluttered at the thought of him, thinking back to the events of the past 5 hours, a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Yes, he can still come straight in Gideon." And with that the door closed and Sara climbed into bed and fell asleep.

It was around midday when Leonard woke up again and stumbled his way into the gallery, accompanied by the last remnants of a hangover most of which he had slept off. When he looked up from the slouching position he was greeted with the piercing stares of his crew mates.

"What are you all looking at?" He bellowed in his usual drawl, with a clear note of exhaustion. The stares flickered but stayed focused on Snart.

"Umm, Mr Snart, it's Midday." Stein finally broke the silence that had fallen across the gallery. "and you have only just woken up. Not to mention Miss Lance is still in bed"

"What are you getting at Professor" Snart glared at the professor, and everyone was glancing between the two, eager to see how this plays out.

"We just find it a bit odd that you're both so tired. What were you doing all night?" Snart grinned and made his way to get some coffee.

"Wouldn't you all like to know..." He laughed to himself and the crew took his reply as a hint to mind their own business, and returned to what they were doing. Apart from Jax who edged cautiously towards the crook.

"Snart, I saw you two, did you.. ?" Leonard shot up at the suggestion and looked at Jax with the deadliest glare he could force, desperately trying to hide his slowly growing blush.

"No Jax, what you saw was two drunk people enjoying each others company in the early hours of the morning because neither of them could sleep." Snart reached up into the cupboard and got another mug. Jax was stood still in silence; attempting to comprehend a reply. "Now did you say Sara is still in bed?" He looked back up a time Jax while filling the two mugs with strong coffee.

"Yeh, she went to the med bay after you left to get painkillers and an IV and went back to her room, she hasn't been out since and Gideon won't let anyone in." Jax explained, shrugging off the daunting thoughts of the Crook and the Assassin.

"Hmm okay." Leonard picked up the two cups of coffee.

"Snart where are you going?"

"To wake our resident Assassin up, where do you think." Before anyone could object, he was out of the gallery and making his way towards Sara's quarters. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing the Assassin after what happened last night. He soon reached the door and called out to the AI.

"Gideon is Sara inside?"

"Yes Mr Snart, do you want me to open the door?"

"Yes please, Gideon and turn the lights on." The door slid open and the lights turned on. He saw the Assassin cuddled up in the blankets on her bed, the IV next to her. She groaned and turned around as he entered.

"Who is it and what the fuck do you want?" Her creaky voice amused Leonard as he placed one cup of coffee on the table near her head and sat on the bed next to her knees.

"Well who do you think Assassin? Who is the only one who can open your door without your permission?" he drawled, while resting his gaze on her golden hair that draped across her pillow, framing her face.

"What do you want Len?" she mumbled as he lifted his cup to his lift and felt the hot coffee flow down his throat and warm him from the inside.

"Sara, it's Midday, I brought you some coffee." He nodded to the cup next to her head and her eyes lit up, before she shot up and grabbed the mug. All the while, Len was smirking at the girl, watching her closely as she sipped her coffee and groaned.

"Thank you, I needed this."

"I know you did. But it was also an excuse to get away from the rest of the crew in the gallery. You know they think something happened with us last night." Sara looked up and blushed.

"Brilliant" She quipped before taking another sip.

"I know, I told them I wished something happened, but I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were drunk" His voice was serious, with only a slither of sarcasm that Sara did not pick up on. She coughed on her coffee and tried to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Ummm, thank you I guess...for not taking advantage of me I mean" She buried her glowing cheeks in the mug as Len laughed at her blush.

"Calm down Assassin, I may be a criminal but I respect woman, especially those with the ability to kick my ass." She looked up and gained a sudden streak of confidence.

"I'm glad you know your place, Crook" She winked at him and smiled before finishing her coffee, removing the IV from her arm, and hopping off the bed.

"Sara, where are you going?" Leonard asked curiously while taking a final few sips of his drink.

"I need a shower Len, you going to sit there and annoy me, or get out so just can take my clothes off?" She didn't know why she was acting like this. The coffee had really woken her up and her hangover was almost gone. Besides, Leonard had his fun in the gallery earlier, it was her turn to tease.

"As much as I would love to stay and see you naked, Sara, I need to shower too. Unless you feel like sharing?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she scoffed.

"Dream on Snart. Now get out of here." She practically shoved him out the door and closed it behind him, whilst her cheeks glowed a crimson colour and her stomach fluttered.

 _For fucks sake Len,_ she cursed to herself. The resident kleptomaniac was slowly driving her insane.


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower, Sara felt a lot better. There was nothing left of the hangover and the refreshing water put her in a great mood. Although that was probably down to the Crook that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Leonard also got a shower and, similar to Sara, the only thing on his mind was the assassin a few doors down. Its not like they didn't flirt before, and they'd both lost count of the amount of times they caught the other checking them out, but things seemed to have upped a gear in the last 24 hours. And neither could deny that they liked it.

The rest of the team seemed to have occupied themselves. Jax and Ray was doing maintenance, Mick and Amaya were sparring and Stein, Nate and Rip were working in the library. This was the information Leonard had gathered after a quick wander through the Waverider in search for something to do. As tempted as he was to go find Sara, he enjoyed the wait, and wanted to see if she'd come to him. So he went to the cargo hold and started taking apart his gun to clean it.

Sara spent a few extra minutes on getting ready after her shower. She was never one to give a shit what people thought of her, and she certainly wasn't one to present herself differently for a guy. But she enjoyed the game her and Len were playing. So she put on her tightest jeans that hugged her ass well, a low top that exposed her cleavage and blow-dried her hair so it was wavy and let it hang over her almost-bare shoulders. She didnt look majorly different that the team would notice, but she knew for certain Leonard would, and hoped it would distract him a little from his usual teasing and allow her the advantage.

Once pleased with her outfit and hair, she made her way out of her room and to the gallery. She was pretty sure the Crook wouldn't be there but she was hungry. She ate a quick snack at the counter and cleaned up before asking Gideon where Len was.

"Mr Snart is currently in the cargo hold cleaning his gun. Alone." Sara smirked at the information and immediately headed his way.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Assassin." Leonard drawled upon Sara's arrival, failing to disguise the smirk on his face that had developed because she had seeked him out first. He looked up from his gun and saw a small blush appear on her cheeks, which faded almost as quickly.

"What you doing down here Snart all on your own?" Sara questioned, leaning up against some crates opposite Len. It was only then that Sara's outfit caught Len's eye; her nearly bare chest and tight-fitting jeans. She looked particularly sexy today and he couldn't help but think, _is this for him_?

"Leonard? My eyes are up here." He snapped out of his thoughts and met the Canary's smug eyes. He felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment before composing himself seconds later.

"My apologies Sara, but what can I say, you do look a bit different today, and I can't help but wonder if this is for me..." the Crook questioned with all the confidence he could muster, hoping to cover up the nerves he was feeling. _Captain Cold doesn't get nervous about girls..._

"Why Len, do you really peg me for the type of girl to dress up for a guy? I thought you knew me better."

"No Canary, I'd imagine you'd break a guys legs before you changed your appearance for them. Nonetheless, I feel rather blessed." Sara blushed.

"This isn't for you Len." Sara pushed off the crates and edged towards him. "But I won't deny that your current fixation with my outfit is flattering." His breath hitched as she bent down and brought her lips an inch from his ear, not failing to simultaneously give him a good view of her cleavage.

"Ummm, Sara-"

"It's okay Len, I know that your actually thinking about what's hidden under these clothes, maybe one day you will find out." And with that Sara pecked him on the cheek, turned on her heels and strutted out of the Cargo Bay, leaving a flustered and very turned on Crook to release the breath he was holding and attempt to compose himself again; trying to ignore the hole that is burning into his cheek from the assassins soft lips.

' _I won that round'_ Sara thought.

Later on Sara was training alone in the armoury. Amaya had offered to train with her but Sara knew she was tired from sparring with Mick earlier so she told her not to worry and go get something to eat.

Leonard, after having put his gun back together, returned to his bunk and had a nap since he hadn't had much sleep the night before and the fatigue was starting to flutter his eyes shut. He woke up a couple hours later, feeling a lot more refreshed and asked Gideon where the Assassin that had popped up in his dream.

"Miss Lance is currently training by herself in the armoury, Mr Snart." The AI responded. Leonard smirked as the perfect idea came to his mind on how to get her back for her earlier antics. So he made his way over to the armoury, a small part of him silently hoping that she was still in the outfit she had on earlier, just for his own amusement.

Sara, being a skilful observer with two tours of the league under her belt, sensed Leonards presence in the armoury immediately. She ignored the part of her that noticed her heart beat pick up as she turned, Bo staff in hand, to face the Crook and extended her weapon out so it was just inches away from his neck. Their eyes found each others immediately and she smirked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Leonard?" He loved the way his name sounded with her voice: angelic yet dangerous in her own unique and _attractive_ tone.

"I thought you might want a training partner?" He sneered in quite an arrogant tone that made the canary scowl at him.

"Ummm.." before he knew it, Sara drew back her body staff, swiped his legs out from under him with it and as fell to hit the cold metal floor, she span around and was once again holding the end of there stuff to his neck. He lay there in shock as an aching pain shot through his back. Sara couldn't help but smirk at the fact she caught the cruel and calculating crook off guard and got him on his back, _unfortunately not the way she wanted him deep down._ She mentally hushed that part of her as she continued to speak. "If you're sure, Len?"

 _My turn_ Len thought, he suppressed the pain in his back as he grabbed the end off the staff that was by his neck and pulled it with as much strength as he could and sara followed it as she stumbled forward, tripped over his body and fell to floor on the other side of him. Before she could regain her bearings, Len flipped he over so she on her back and he straddled her waist and pinned her arms to the ground. "I'm sure" His smirk stretched across his face as she huffed from beneath him.

"Well played, now get off" She demanded.

"Hmmm no thanks I quite like this position." Sara blushed and cursed as she realised there was no way to hide it from the cocky criminal on top of her. "Why Canary, are those rosy cheeks for me"

"Shut up" Her blush deepened as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he firmly resisted. "LEONARD GET OFF!"

Snart just laughed and shifted his weight slightly as he slowly began to lean forward towards her red face. "Oh but I'm having so much fun."

"I'm not." She growled. He leaned in closer and her angered eyes flicked to his lips and they edged towards her own.

"Well Sara, you know what would make the better for the both of us..." He whispered. Their noses brushed for a split second which sent a shiver down her spine. "If we were both naked."

Before she had chance to gather her thoughts he was gone, and she was left lying there, hot and blushed. _I guess I deserved that._


End file.
